Silent Moments
by Krazy2K18
Summary: HIYA GUYS! ITS KRAZYK! and this is a one shot for Valentines day! BTW not WesXRui! :/ and be advised this is a very long one shot:) any improvements or criticism would be great!


**HIYA GUYS! ITS KRAZYK! And happy Valentine's day and here is a one shot to technically celebrate it which I can't coz I don't have a BF yet ... OH WELL!**

 **I am continuing Eternal life however I am just dividing my time a bit into other things I am working on , one shots about the main celebrations of the year ( and any celebration if anyone requests them) and Eternal life itself so I am halfway though the next chapter however I need to spell check and edit it as much as possible.**

 **WELL WHAT R U WAITING FOR ! GO ON TO THE STORY!**

It was another exotic day in Phenec city ; the sun was reflected off the crystal clear water gushing out from the brilliant white fountains surrounded by the brilliant white houses. It was the famous oasis city that everyone in Orre loves.

From one of the houses lived a young lady ,Rui of course , and she lived with her trusted ,yet cute, little Plusle which Duking had given Wes as a thank you gift for saving Pyrite Town, or what's left of it, from the evil syndicate Cipher.

Anyways she was getting herself ready to meet the man of her dreams ready for Valentine's day.

Meanwhile in Pyrite Town crime has completely taken a turn since the defeat of Cipher and everything seems less chaotic and more tidy for a change however it was still a dump.

But one of the houses ,in town, was the cleanest of them all where a tall young man lived there ,Wes, and he lived with his pokemon party (Umbreon, Espeon, Typhlosion, Noctowl, Absol and Tyranitar) which were all eating their PKMN food for breakfast whilst the young teen was sorting his hair out.

He was going to ask Rui to be his Valentine!

"Hey Typhlosion! Come here boy!" Wes shouted into the house gently as his pokemon had finished their breakfast and Espeon was using its psychic powers to clear away the bowls.

"Typhlosion how's my hair? " it seems like an odd question ,for a trainer, to ask a Pokémon how do they look but for Wes and his pokemon it was completely normal since they both depend on each other because there is no other human in the house and everyone has a deep connection with each other.

When Typhlosion examined Wes' hair and he made a noise of disgust when he figured out that Wes had tried to comb it over to the left .

"hey stop that!" Wes laughed as Typhlosion rubbed his paws though his hair. Typhlosion had spiked it up again back to his normal, messy but cool , hairstyle.

"Alright then if you insist tell the others we are going in 5" Wes commanded Typhlosion to do and the pokemon nodded and went.

Back in Phenec Rui was skipping past the main fountain her thoughts were running wild in her head

"HE SAID YES! HE SAID YES! HE SAID YES! OH MY GOD HE SAID YES! He said that to meet him at the fountain at midnight hehe! I feel ..." her thoughts had suddenly halted at the sight of recognizing male figure in front of her... Wes.

" hey Rui! How have you been?" Wes asked politely with a smile across his face

"Wes how are you? I'm great thank you" Rui said nervously she didn't expect him to come down to Phenec

"I'm feeling lucky actually because I am wanting to ask you a question..."Wes continued shaking with tension, nervousness and fear.

" oh no ... he couldn't be..." Rui's thoughts ran wild again

"Would you be my Valentines?" Wes asked her quietly his cheeks had gone slightly red and his ears had clearly gone red, his amber eyes had gone wide and his breathing was slower then usual. Rui was speechless at the question in fact she could only whisper her answer to him.

"Wes ... I'm sorry...but... I have already got a Valentines date" She whispered to him stuttering along the way ; she felt bad for him since he looked nervous and scared to death about the answer she gave him. Wes had looked at the floor with his eyes closed ; his facial expression looked like he had failed something important .

Suddenly he looked up, opened his eyes ,and spoke once more "ok then" came from his mouth and slowly turned and walked away. Rui was motionless.

Wes travelled back to Pyrite with his spirit low and he was not in the right frame of mind. He parked up his hoverbike and headed home to conceal himself .

It was a quiet night in Pyrite. It has been silent for a few weeks ,since Cipher had been defeated, but tonight was different. Wes was sat by the fireplace in his brown fabric armchair staring into space he was thinking... thinking about what happened today ...about what he tried to make his main purpose in life and the big question across his mind: What next? Then it hit him; His next purpose was literally down the road. Once he gained his idea he went upstairs to bed.

The next morning Wes woke up early and prepared to go ahead with his plan. Ticking everything off his checklist : pokemon ,essentials and P*DA which he opened up and noticed a message from Rui...

~Swy for what happened yesterday just wanted to make sure u kk xxx Rui~ it read however Wes didn't reply he didn't want to talk with anyone at the moment he didn't really feel like socialising.

Wes left his house and walked down the road , past the hotel and across the old bridge and into the Colosseum then met the receptionist there

"hello there how may I help you?" she asked politely

" Hiya please could you sign me for the mega tournament? " he asked confidently

" You would like to try and face the champion of Pyrite I assume? " she replied politely

"you bet " he said with a grin which spread across his face

" Alright then you are booked in for the mega tournament at 12:30 today".

After winning the title of Pyrite's champion, Phenec's champion , The Under's champion , Realgem's champion, The Deep champion and even the Orre championship and completing Mt battle 100 trainer challenge over the course of 5 years .Wes gained a reputation for himself as the "king of the Colosseums" and defended his titles against who challenged him at whatever stadium which called him to organise the battle.

One night after defending his title against a challenger at Realgem Colosseum he travelled back home with a blond , blue-eyed female holding on to him as he was driving at an incredible speed across the desert to Pyrite and escorted her to his house and upstairs to his bedroom since she asked for a bed to sleep in and a strong man to watch over her. When the pair got up the stairs the girl pulled him in for a heated kiss before she dragged him into his own bedroom whilst in the heated kiss and removing Wes' coat. When they pulled away they both were getting themselves ready for "bed" and after awhile they ended up sleeping in Wes' bed in bare minimum clothes.

The next morning Wes was woken up by the sound of his PDA's text tone

~ challengers want to face the champion Pyrite stadium 12:30 ; Please confirm that you are able to attend Pyrite colosseum~ it read.

"ah shit" Wes whispered

"what's the matter baby?" the blond girl asked leaning her head on his shoulder.

"more challengers" Wes said quietly

" Do you really have to go?" she asked with disappointment

" yeah " he replied before nudging her off his shoulder to stand up to go a prepare for his next challenger.

Arriving at the Colosseum at 11:50 to meet the receptionist who took him to his own back stage locker room. The room was quite spacious and it was dimly lit with a dressing table with mirror against the wall , a small bed in case the superstar needed to rest and a few chairs dotted around the room.

"We shall call for you for when it is your battle" the receptionist informed

"ok thank you" Wes replied before the receptionist left him.

"alright guys come on out" he said as he released all of his Pokémon.

White flashes around the room lit up the room as the six friendly Pokémon popped out of the six poké balls he threw and caught.

"alright guys you know the drill our battle is in roughly 2 hours so prep yourselves ready for later ok?" he explained to them but after an hour and a half they all fell asleep apart from Wes who is checking his social networks such as Pokebook, Hooter and Crocochat until he heard a knock on the door...

" come on in " he shouted gently

At the sound of his voice the door slowly opened and a female brunette popped her head around the door and lustfully smiled at him

" is it time?" Wes asked her directly

She giggled "not quite yet your "majesty " I'm just here to help you pass time" she said seductively as she walked in the room ,Wes was amazed by her figure She had an hourglass body wearing a very short black dress, and sat on his lap with her hands on his shoulders .

" I didn't know that the Colosseum had entertainment with such pretty girls such as yourself" Wes flirted as he held her ass and back to keep her on his laps.

" well lets just say this is a little treat for you from Pyrite" she giggled

" take it away then" Wes said

Then there was another knock at the door...

"Master Wes! Your up in 15 minutes " a female voice shouted in from the outside of the door

" how about later then so I can give you something a little bit more interactive " the girl smiled before getting off his lap

" sounds intriguing however on one condition : you don't bring a knife next time" Wes said casually holding a black knife which was attached to the dress in a secret pocket on the inside of the dress. Wes awoke his Pokémon gently by calling their names and before he could turn around the girl had fled out of the door. He looked closer at the knife and he noticed it had a capital "C" on the blade and the handle and out of the blue he realised that it could only mean one thing.

Cipher is back.

On the way up to the stadium floor he was thinking ; Is Cipher actually making a comeback? But who would have taken up the role of leader? And what are they planning to do now? His thoughts immediately stop when he reaches the entrance to the floor and he awaited his cue.

Suddenly the speaker boomed a loud "YE HAH!" and started play typical cowboy music and from the opposite end of the floor came out a pink haired man who wore mainly a cowboy attire...wait a minute... It was Willie from the outskirt stand and he pointed to areas of the floor and blasts of fire came from the floor mimicking gunshots.

Then Wes' music came on it was Phenomenal by Eminem and as Wes walked onto the floor fire burned around the edge of the floor and as he walked in he gave Willie a nodded of greeting just to say hello to his old friend. As Wes walked over to his place in the arena he noticed Rui was in the audience and she accidentally made eye contact with his piercing amber eyes. Does she know about the comeback of Cipher?

The Referee explained the rules to them both , it was a two on two match , items were allowed and challenger has the first move and then the match begun

"Go Girafarig and Dodrio!" Willie summoned as he threw the two poke balls in the air and a giraffe looking pokemon and an upright bird with three heads appeared.

" Come on out Umbreon and Espeon!" Wes commanded and both Eeveelutions jumped out of their poke balls into a ready battle stance.

"alright Dodrio use Tri attack on Umbreon ; Girafarig use secret power on Espeon! " Willie commanded

Dodrio's heads had each element powering up on each head (fire, water and electric) and Girafarig had summoned green/ yellow arrow like spears to be fired at Espeon.

"both of you dodge it and Umbreon counter Dodrio with a faint attack ; Espeon use swift!" Wes shouted

Umbreon managed to escape Dodrio's attack and hit Dodrio with a faint attack (it was super effective!) however Espeon didn't manage to move in time a got hit by a green/yellow arrow and it did half damage

"Girafarig use earthquake and Dodrio use fly on Espeon!" Willie said to his pokemon

"Umbreon! Espeon! Use protect!" Wes shouted

Umbreon's protect worked however Espeon's didn't but luckily Espeon managed to get within the same protect bubble as Umbreon to protect herself against the tremors that Girafarig made and Dodrio was unaffected .

"damn Espeon isn't having a good day today" Wes thought

" Girafarig use Zen headbutt on Espeon! and Dodrio unleash attack now!" Willie commanded

" Espeon use double team! Umbreon use dig! "Wes commanded and Espeon multiplied herself quite a few times to confuse Dodrio and Umbreon burrowed itself underground. When Dodrio readied its attack it didn't know where to attack so it landed on the floor in circle which Espeon made with all of her doubles.

"Umbreon!" Wes shouted and immediately after Umbreon popped out of the ground and swiped Dodrio with his paw and knocked him back a little however the three headed bird pokemon didn't realise that Girafarig was running towards it from behind with its Zen headbutt attack.

" Dodrio get out of the way!" Willie screamed but the pokemon was confused at the command and didn't move out of the way and got KO'ed by Girafarig's attack as well as Umbreon.

"Espeon use psybeam on the Girafarig" Wes commanded and a beam of rainbow light came from behind the giraffe pokemon and her doubles had disappeared as well as taking out Girafarig.

" Aw shucks! Girafarig! Dodrio return!" Willie requested " you were both ridin' the winds"

" Umbreon return! " Wes summoned " maybe next time pal"

" Alright linoone and Heracross your up!" Willie summoned as he threw their poke balls in the air and a ferret like pokemon and a blue up right over grown bug pokemon appeared

" Typhlosion! I need ya bud!" Wes summoned as he threw the poke ball in the air and the green and yellow pokemon came out with flares on his back.

" Both of you pin missile!" Willie commanded and both pokemon launched high speed pins at the opposing pokemon and attacking them without fail whilst finishing off Espeon.

"Espeon return!" Wes recalled "damn Willies gotten good but he hasn't met tyranitar yet or Absol" he thought to himself.

"Go Tyranitar!" Wes beckoned to Typhlosion's side. When the pokemon appeared a sandstorm brewed making Tyranitar faster.

"Alright Typhlosion protect! Tyranitar earthquake!" Wes called to his pokemon. As Typhlosion protected himself ; Tyranitar stomped his foot and created an earthquake which knocked out both of Willie's pokemon.

" Nonononono! Linoone! Heracross! You fought well" Willie cried" down to my final two... go Lantern and Ursaring!"

" that lantern is gonna be a huge problem" Wes thought to himself.

"Lanturn use Surf! And Ursaring use protect!" Willie commanded as Ursaring protected itself and lanturn readied it attack

" both of you use dig now" Wes shouted and as instructed they burrowed themselves underground and missed lanturn's surf attack

" right lanturn power up a solar beam and Ursaring use bide!" Willie commanded and both pokemon charged up their attacks ready for when they appear

" ok guys attack on lanturn now!" Wes ordered and without further ado they jumped out of the ground and knocked out lantern

"no lanturn!" Willie cried

" Alright you two lets round this up and use our two way combo!" Wes shouted and Tyranitar used Mud shot whilst Typhlosion bellowed a Flamethrower and both attacks landed on Ursaring at the same time knonking him out too! The referee blew his whistle to end the match.

"and the winner, by knockout , and still Pyrite champion Wes!" the referee announces ;the crowd wad screaming his name and the speakers were booming his intro whilst Willie returned his pokemon and sulked in shame until Wes came up to him.

"great fight " Wes complimented as he held his hand out for Willie to shake it.

Willie smiled "thanks your pokemon are super strong " and shook his hand

" yours aren't bad you know" Wes said to him to keep his spirits high

"well they will get plenty of training in kanto" Willie indicated

" you moving there? " Wes asked ,Willie nodded his head, "Well all the best to you then"

" yeah you too" Willie replied ad Wes ran off to find Rui

Rui sat in the reception area waiting until she saw Wes

"Wes long time no see!" Rui greeted him with a smile

"Well you don't look bad yourself" Wes replied

"listen I need to tell you that..." Rui said before Wes said

"Cipher has returned " Wes interrupted holding the black knife in front of him " and I need your help again "

" Wes I can't ... I'm moving to kanto and I'm pregnant " She replied although she looks slim as usual but it must of only been recently as Rui wouldn't lie to him.

"wait your with Willie?" Wes asked in confusion she nodded in response

"is Willie still on the colosseum floor? " she asked

"yes he will be collecting mon -hmph" he tried to answer but was interrupted by an unexpected heated kiss from Rui which backed him up to a wall to keep his balance . Wes' initial thoughts was to pull away but this is what he wanted from the start and he probably will never experience it again. Until Rui pulled away.

" Thank you for everything you have done for me since the day I met you but this is how my fate turned out and I hope we meet again soon" Rui explained to Wes with her hand placed on the side of his face. Wes was absolutely gob smacked and couldn't utter another word as Rui started to walk away.

"oh yeah Wes don't tell Willie" she winked at him Rui's final request echoed in his head before he smiled, nodded and waved Rui farewell and went back to his back stage locker room.

When Rui was waiting for Willie at the entrance of Pyrite she got a text from Wes.

~hav a good time in kanto ; keep in touch ;P Wes~ it read .

Whilst Wes waited for his money in the locker room he had a message back from Rui.

~well you hav ma number ;) xxx Rui~ it read

 **Well I personally think that dragged a bit ... sorry**

 **Please make sure you guys review, criticize and like my content ( or dislike it you never know)**

 **Please note that towards the end where Rui kisses Wes play this on youtube and seen if u guys have the same relevance as I do and mainly because fairy tail is awesome "fairy tail sad theme song"**

 **And at the very end play "fairy tail 2** **nd** **outro" and during the battle between Wes and Willie play "fairy tail battle music"** **if you want to the other two are a must**

 **Ok I'm done**


End file.
